


Psychics and Report Cards

by rhinkipoo



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Psychic, Tropetastic Tuesday, roachborne - Freeform, that damned mole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhinkipoo/pseuds/rhinkipoo
Summary: Seaborne pulled up to the address Roach had given him earlier that morning, parking beneath a giant neon sign that read “Psychic.”“What in the world?” Seaborne was instantly annoyed. “He wasted his money on this?”





	Psychics and Report Cards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matrimus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrimus/gifts).



> Trope: Psychic
> 
> If you don't know who Seaborne and Roach are, [click here](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL6492EA86F96F8D3E) to watch the short series from 2009 (less than 20 minutes in total).

Seaborne pulled up to the address Roach had given him earlier that morning, parking beneath a giant neon sign that read “Psychic.”

“What in the world?” Seaborne was instantly annoyed. “He wasted his money on this?”

Roach moseyed on out, looking a little lost. After what seemed like too long, with patience growing thin, Seaborne honked his horn. His partner startled, but made his way into the passenger seat.

“Thanks for the ride, Eagle.” Roach clipped in his seatbelt as the car started up.

“I told you, those names are for emergencies. They aren’t nicknames.” Seaboarne pulled out into traffic, and headed in the direction of their stake out for the day. “What were you doing there anyway? There are better things to spend your money on.”

“Where? Sage’s? I’ve been going to her for months, man.”

“What?” He slid the gear stick into park. “I have literally never heard you talk about her.”

“Huh, really? Anyways, what’s the case?”

Seaborne filled Roach in on how they were waiting to see if Mrs. Harrison’s son would pull his report card out of the mailbox and throw it in the neighbor’s trash, that he’s done it in the past. But it’s just after one, and the bus won’t arrive until 3pm, so they’ve got time to kill.

“Do you know if the mail’s been delivered, yet?” Roach opened the glove compartment and pulled out a pair of binoculars.

“Not sure. Let me see those,” Seaborne grabbed the binoculars and did a quick glance up and down the street, “I don’t see any red flags up. Now we wait.”

Roach was content to wait it out, thinking about whatever the hell goes on in that brain of his. Seaborne, however, couldn’t get past the fact that his partner was regularly seeing a psychic and he had no idea. What would he ask her? Why would he keep this a secret? _Is there something he feels like he can’t talk about with me?_

Unable to hold back his questions, he lets one out.

“Why do you go see her anyway?” Embarrassed over the accusatory tone, he backtracked. “You know what, nevermind. It’s not any of my business.”

“I just had some things I needed answers to, and she helped me.” Roach was unaware how that answer stung his partner. “She gives me the friends and family discount now.”

They were silent for a few minutes, Seaborne trying to move on. Unsuccessfully.

“What kinds of things did _Sage_ help you with?” His bitterness and jealousy showing up.

“You remember Gina?”

Seaborne nodded. How could he forget? Roach would call her while they were on cases - asking what's for dinner, what she was wearing. It’s not that Seaborne didn’t like her, just… just that he was distracting Roach from their work. At least that’s how Seaborne rationalized it.

“Well, I know you weren’t a fan of hers, so I wouldn’t get a fair opinion out of you. I looked elsewhere and found Sage. Gina and I were going through a rough patch - she started using ground turkey in her meatballs and didn’t tell me - and I needed to know if I should stay with her or move on.”

Silent, Seaborne listened. He knew he judged too much, but he needed to hear Roach out. He wanted to rebuild that trust.

“I went back to her the next week to see if I should grow a mustache. You said at least one of us needed to have a mustache, but I liked my look and didn’t know if it was time to change it up.” He pulled down the visor and opened up the mirror to check himself out, smoothing down any unruly beard hairs back into place. “Wanna know what she said?”

“Sure, what’d she say?” Seaborne tried hard to not roll his eyes.

“She said I shouldn’t, because you like the mole on my lip. This one right here,” Roach pointed to his face, and Seaborne’s eyes followed.

“What? No. I don’t care about that.” Seaborne picked the binoculars back up and looked out at the street again, missing the smirk that played on Roach’s lips.

“I thought so, too, but then I noticed all of these other little things. And when I told Sage, she confirmed it. You like me. You care about me. You like spending time with me.”

The softness in Roach’s voice had Seaborne looking over at him again.

“Of course I care about you. You’re my best friend.” Expressing his emotions was something Seaborne hardly ever did, he didn’t like feeling vulnerable, but he felt he owed it to his partner right now. “I know I’m not the best at showing it, I enjoy being around you...”

Roach leaned over into Seaborne’s space, making him lose his train of thought. They were both frozen in place by their sudden proximity. Seaborne’s eyes flicked down to that damned mole.

“What are you do-” Roach closed the gap between their mouths with a hard kiss. Seaborne was too stunned to reciprocate, only noting what happened when Roach pulled away.

“Did Sage tell you to do that?” Seaborne’s voice just above a whisper.

“No.”

“Can you kiss me again?”

Their second kiss was much sweeter. With his hands, Roach cradled Seaborne’s head, tilting it up and bringing it close. Seaborne, in turn, reached up to take Roach’s glasses off. It was as if their lips had been made for each other, slotting together practically perfectly. They took their time, feeling and tasting, savoring this moment. After a few minutes, they pulled apart.

“As much as I want to spend the rest of the day doing this, we’ve got $300 on the line right now.” Seaborne reminded , always the sensible one.

“Oh! There’s the bus!” Roach pointed down the road, after putting his glasses back on.

Sure enough, the perp checked the mailbox before going inside his home. The boy opened a letter, looked to see if anyone was watching, and ripped it up before throwing it in the neighbor’s trash bin.

Seaborne managed to film the entire act on his phone, then sent it to their client.

“What are you gonna do ou with your half of the money?” Roach asked.

“Maybe we could stop by Sage’s?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♥
> 
> Come say hello to me on [tumblr](http://rhinkipoo.tumblr.com)!


End file.
